The Problem With Puns
by anonymousfriend27
Summary: Chat Noir loves Marinette's hugs almost as much as he's realised he loves Marinette. When Chat Noir makes a pun without really thinking, it leads to a reveal he isn't quite ready for.


**Speckleflower and I were sat in doing maths, and, of course, we got distracted by talking about Miraculous. One thing lead to other, and then a pun… And then I stole the rights to said pun, and wrote a fanfic about it. This is much shorter than usual, I don't think it needed to be longer, and I'll leave the actual, developed plot to Powerless (Or Not). If you haven't read that, then… umm… Go read it! **

**That'll be all. Enjoy.**

—

Chat Noir laughed as Marinette somehow managed to trip over thin air, and landed- luckily- on her bed. She rolled over to look at him, scowling with mock disgust, and reached over to poke him in the ribs. He jumped backwards in response, falling over as the floor disappeared from under his feet.

He found himself on the ground under her bed as she gazed down at him, grinning madly, "Revenge is mine." She climbed down the stairs and sat down beside him as he pouted at her.

"Meowch, Purrincess." The humour left her eyes, replaced by growing concern. She ran a hand through his hair, rubbing behind his ears. Based on the fact that he wasn't actually a cat, it shouldn't have felt so good. "You okay, Minou?" Marinette asked, tone warm and affectionate.

"I'm fine, Mari." He assured her, "The akumas hit a lot harder." She smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Then I guess you don't need a hug." He frowned- she knew he loved her hugs. It wasn't like anyone else ever hugged him.

So instead of waiting for her to take back her statement, as he assumed she was going to, he pulled her to his chest, holding her tighter than he probably should've. She didn't protest, wrapping her arms around him on instinct. "No one takes my Marinette hugs." He mumbled into her hair. She giggled, the sound vibrating through him, "And no one takes my Minou."

Something about the way she said it made Chat Noir sure she was completely sincere, and he pulled her impossibly closer. "You know I'm always here when you need me, Chat." She told him, her voice regaining some of its joking quality, "You didn't have to be so aggressive." He chuckled slightly, "Don't you mean _Agreste_-ive?" He responded automatically, forgetting he was there as Chat Noir and not Adrien. Marinette pushed away from him, not leaving his embrace, but far enough to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Distracted by her movement, he didn't think about his words, "You know- Agreste. Like my na-" Chat Noir froze, as did Marinette, who stared up at him intensely. Her eyes widened in recognition; "Adrien?" She whispered, uncertain.

He nodded, surprised by the green glow that filled the room. "You're welcome, kid." Plagg called softly, floating away, unnoticed by Marinette. "It's you." She said, offering him a small smile, "That's good." She nestled back against his chest. Adrien looked at her in confusion, noticing how she hadn't reverted back into the flustered, stuttering Marinette he knew as Adrien. "Good? You're okay with this?"

Marinette nodded, "I always knew that I was one of Chat Noir's only sources of any love, and now I know why." She glanced up him, resting a hand against his cheek, "And I always wondered how anyone couldn't fall in love with him. I understand why I couldn't help but compare you to him."

"I don't think I'm really like that, Mari." Adrien said quietly, knowing it was true. If everyone loved him, then how come he couldn't even get his own father to talk to him. "I'm not sure it matters." Marinette said, "You don't need everyone to love you."

_Just you, Marinette. Please._

Adrien closed his eyes, willing her to continue without seeing how much he'd grown to care for her- how much he… loved her. He didn't want her pity. "Adrien," she said, surprising him with her confidence, "You don't need everyone because, whether it's what you want or not, you'll always have me."

"You?"

"I've loved both you and my Minou for a long time, Adrien."

xXx

Hours (and a few confessions) later, Adrien pressed a kiss to Marinette's forehead, "Goodnight, M'Lady."

She beamed at him, "Goodnight, Minou." Adrien hesitated, not quite ready to leave. "Figures that we reveal our identities because of a pun," she stated, as he tried to think of a reason to stay, "It's the first time I've ever appreciated one before."

He smirked at her, "You love them really, Mari."

"They're not pawful." She admitted, reaching for his hand, "Purrfect, even."

"Hypurrcrite."

—

**Leave a review! And go read my other fanfics, and my stories on FictionPress (go on… you know you want to), or just enjoy the rest of your day :)**


End file.
